


Get me some of that

by aerobesk



Series: Song inspired [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Get Me Some Of That by Thomas Rhett) He swore, she was staring at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get me some of that

He swore, she was staring at him. There she was, gorgeous redhead, hair in a ponytail, skinny jeans, white tank top, silver chain with dog tags on it, simple sandals, no make up, and she was _staring at him_. He had been feeling it the entire time he was there, and had caught her at it twice already. He wasn’t sure why; he had been out all night the night before, and he wasn’t exactly a looker. Aqua button up, dreads in a ponytail, black jeans and black boots. He hadn’t even tried. But there she was, shaking her hips like there was no tomorrow and just watching him.

            The guys she had come in with were playing some kind of drinking game at the bar. Apparently Church knew them, cause he was talking with the blond guy while the dude with the scar on his face arm-wrestled the giant bald guy with the tattoos. The other chick who had wandered in with them was standing next to Caboose, obviously not intimidated by his size as she glared at him for offering her a flower.

            The place wasn’t packed, and the two groups made up about half of the population of the small room. And out of everyone, out of the three guys who had wandered in after them, and her own group, and hell, the rest of his group, she was watching him.

            He finally moved, unable to avoid her gaze any longer as he quickly moved towards the bar, keeping his back to her as he ordered a screwdriver. He had barely taken a sip of it when he felt a presence to his right. He turned, noticing the slight sheen of sweat on her face and arms, her stunning green eyes and the freckles dusting her nose and shoulders.

            “Vodka tonic.”

            She didn’t talk to him, just glanced out of the corner of her eye, and he realized he was staring. He averted his eyes, watching the bartender as he brought the woman her drink. Soon enough their drinks were empty and the song changed. He barely felt the slight pull on his sleeve and turned, catching her gaze.

            “You up for a dance?”

            He didn’t even know her name, but she didn’t seem to care as she moved out onto the slightly dusty floor, already moving her feet to the county music coming from the sound system.

            He watched her for a moment before he realized that, fuck it, he didn’t get asked to dance by girls like that everyday. He set his glass down and moved out onto the floor, slightly awkward about how he was going to join her. He didn’t have to worry about it long though, cause she turned to him and immediately placed her hands on his shoulders. He wasn’t a bad dancer, and started moving with her, soon enough gaining the confidence to grab her waist, noting the lyrics with interest.

            _“Shaking that money maker like a heartbreaker, like a college major. Twisting and tearing up Friday nights, love the way you’re wearing those jeans so tight.”_

            He noted that they applied to the redhead as she moved closer, wrapping her arms around his neck and beginning to twirl them in a circle. He wasn’t complaining however, and he moved his hands to her lower back, enjoying the rest of the song in her presence.

            They danced to a few more songs before she broke away, moving back towards the bar. He followed, ordering himself something when he noticed just how thirsty he was. She flipped her ponytail to the other side and looked at him as she took her shot, sliding a second over to him and holding hers up.

            “To Friday nights.”

            He chuckled, matching her motion and clinking their glasses together, eyes locked. “Friday nights.”

            They drank, and when he winced at the liquor going down his throat she grinned. He decided he liked her smile.

            Just then her group began to stand, the large guy tapping the redhead on the shoulder. “Yeah, yeah I’m ready to go Maine.”

            She moved after them, send Tucker a look over her shoulder as they passed through the door. He watched through the window as they moved across the parking lot to their truck, her hopping in the back with the guy with the scar. She locked eyes with him one more time through the window and he gave her his best winning smile. I brought a grin out of her, and then the truck was gone, speeding down the road.

            His grin lasted a while, and as soon as he got home, he looked up the song they’d danced to.

            _“Never seen something that I wanted so bad. Girl I gotta get me, gotta get me some of that.”_


End file.
